


Wedding Bells

by Applefall



Series: Super Sappy Series of a Married Couple [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pete and Patrick become husband and husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Squee! Super sappy serious series of Pete and Patrick's married life!

Pete was awoken by a certain curly haired man who happened to be Fall Out Boy's lead guitarist.

Pete's fingers stretched out across the mattress, searching for the warmth that was usually there, before he was hit with a sudden realization that made him jolt upright.

Joe guffawed at his eagerness, and then said, "Get ready. We've got two hours." Pete nods frantically before swinging his legs over the bedside, and standing. Pete sees his reflection in the standing mirror and grimaces. He has work to do. 

 

On be the other side of these walls a certain drummer is shaking Patrick awake, calling his name softly. When he does awaken, he rolls over, expecting to be wished a good morning with a kiss on the nose. When he isn't, however, he's confused, brow furrowing together. He can hear Andy laugh from the bedside, and he sits up confusedly.

"What the fuck?" Patrick says sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He's quite confused on why he's in an unfamiliar bed, alone except for Andy.

Andy rolls his eyes, and gestures to the tuxedo hanging up. "Dude." He mutters. 

Patrick's hazel eyes widen at the sight of the tuxedo, and he releases a soft, "Oh!" Now he remembers. Patrick's grinning now, and Andy is as well. "Get ready, okay?" Andy says, and leaves for him to do so.

 

Pete sits in front of his mirror, his grandmother standing next to him, doing his hair nicely. He's missed her, with her soft yet commanding tone, her tendency to bake, and her love for Pete. She's estatic that Pete's sitting here today.

Her hands are old and weak, but she firmly adjusts his hair, smiling when finished. "Treat him right." His grandmother says, and he nods. Of course. Pete would do nothing but. There are tears in her eyes as Pete stands and hugs her, and Pete's tearing up a bit too.

 

Patrick has his close friend Elisa helping him with his hair. She's kind and beautiful, but not as beautiful as the man Patrick is in love with. "Thank you again for doing this." Patrick tells her gratefully, watching her skilled fingers comb through his hair. In response she leans down and kisses his cheek, causing him to smile.

"No problem." Elisa states cheerfully, and steps away to admire her work. Patrick's hair looks fluffy and soft, but styled nicely. "Do us all a favor, Patrick," Elisa begins to say as Patrick reaches out for his fedora. "Don't wear the hat." Patrick eyes her for a minute and realizes she's right. Today is not a day to hide himself.

 

Pete is nervous to the point where he is clutching a garbage can to his chest. Joe is patting him on the shoulder, rolling his eyes every few minutes. "What if he changes his mind?" Pete babbles, stomach in knots. He can't remember a time where he's been more nervous.

"Shut up, he's probably already in his tux." Joe replies huffily. 

 

Patrick is nervous. He's staring out of the window, gazing down at the garden below. It's beautiful, the mansion belonging to Pete's grandparents. The garden is the more beautiful, trees coloured orange and red, flowers blooming. 

He can't think of a better place to have his wedding.

 

By the time Patrick is walking down the aisle, Pete is standing up front. There's no father clutching Patrick's arm, only Patrick striding down the aisle confidently. their closest friends and family are there, beaming. Pete's suprised that he's not sobbing by the time Patrick reaches the front, all smiles.

Andy and Joe are their best men, Gabe Saporta their ring bearer. He steps forward, matching rings glimmering on a small velvet pillow. His grin is wide, as is Andy's and Joe's.

The priest begins, and Patrick and Pete face each other. Pete's never seen anything as gorgeous as Patrick, and Patrick feels the same way. When the vows are said, and Patrick and Pete repeat "I do," they're kissing. It's chaste and light, but it's the most passionate kiss they have ever shared, one full of promises and new beginnings.

When they pull away, both can see the tears on each other's faces. They've been through thick and thin, best friends for a decade and some change. Patrick grips Pete's hand, and when they turn to face their audience, half the people are crying, and the other half are grinning broadly. It's beautiful, Patrick thinks.

 

When they're laying together at the end of the night, Patrick suddenly says, "I want our fans to know." Pete turns to face him, suprised. Of course their fans have known of their relationship, but they haven't known of their engagement or marriage.

"Are you sure?" Pete asks, and Patrick nods. Their fans mean so much to them, and Patrick feels they should know. They join hands and Patrick grabs his phone from the bedside table. Both of their rings are showing in the picture Patrick captures, olive skinned fingers entwined in porcelain skinned ones. Their rings are matching, gleaming. " _Guess who got married today?_ " Reads the caption of the photo.

Patrick Stumph-Wentz's Twitter explodes seconds later, and Patrick has tears in his eyes as he views the messages, almost every single one a congratulations. Pete grips his hand, smiling.

They drift off to sleep with their hands still joined.


End file.
